Nora Valentine
Nora Valentine (ノラ・バレンタイン, Nora Barentain) is a Guild Master of QuadDracoras, having previously been an S-Class Mage during the events of the Light Burst War. Prior to her promotion to Guild Master, Nora was a pioneer in the field of "Magic Medicine", researching methods of combining modern civilian medicine with Magic to provide a method of treatment applicable to the front lines of any conflict. As of X799 she is the only Guild Master in Seven to regularly practice medicine and the only Sevenist in history to earn the title of Doctor (Dr.) in four different countries (Seven, Fiore, Iceberg and Pergrande Kingdom). Nora was also the founder of "Project: Innith", the improvement of Seven’s previously poor and damaged irrigation system which would put the country on the path of eventually turning into a thriving agricultural region. Brought up as a personal assistant to Florence Godspell and instructed in swordsmanship by the royal Godspell Family of Pergrande, Nora quickly became one of the most famous swords-women in the Kingdom. Her skill attracted the attention of Parius Chitose, who after being declined by Florence would invite her into the newly formed Unmei no Kenshi. Briefly travelling with the 10 Swordsmen, Nora left the Godspell household to journey across Earthland, in that brief period earning the alias of “'Bloody Autumn' (血まみれの秋 Chimamire no Aki” for her lethal battles, eventually ending up in Pilse Navarina and later, QuadDracoras. Nora rose to the rank of S-Class almost immediately upon entry to the guild, teaching her fellow guild-mates the style of Godspell Swordsmanship. The clash between Moon Drop and QuadDracoras meant Nora would see Florence again reviving her original allegiance, kick-starting Nora’s future of becoming a health professional to keep Florence healthy. Leaving Seven for several years, Nora traveled to Fiore, Iceberg and her home the Pergrande Kingdom to learn medicine, in the miraculous span of three years being called a prodigy and earning the title of "Doctor". Her knowledge of medical practices would prove to be core to the outcome of the Light Burst War', her return to Seven during the war directly leading to the saving of more than 7000 civilians and 300 front line combatants, one of the greatest achievements in Seven. A strong supporter of advancement in technology and medicine, Nora’s contribution and vocal support saw the development of the ‘'Tarot Calling Card'’; a portable handheld method of communication, intercontinental ambulances and the application of mainstream magic to improve surgical procedures. For her advancements in medicine, Nora was called a "Saint", which combined with her brand of magic gave her the second alias “'Saint of Time' (時間の聖人 Jikan non Seijin)”. Post the events of the Light Burst War, when Guild Master “'The Eternal Knight'” was killed and Guild Master Innith Aqune went missing, Nora was promoted to fill the status of Guild Master in the year X796. Appearance Nora is a slender woman with long, silky black hair extending past her waist, kept neatly in a bun and long braids. She keeps a large lock of hair brushed over her left eye that frames her face, chin and black eyes that have long lashes. Her braids are tied with four pins that each have an ornamental symbol attached to them, each pin, a symbol of achievement, corresponding to the four countries she has earned the title of Doctor in. Alongside her pins, Nora wears many accessories; a necklace of large purple stones joined with golden chains, a red necklace, closest to her neck a simple pearl necklace and several more accessories including earrings and several rings. Compared to the other members of QuadDracoras, Nora’s attire stands in firm contrast, choosing to emphasise the idea of class and what is fashionable as opposed to what is most optimal for combat. She wears a low cut, grey dress that exposes a large portion of her cleavage, accompanied by fur trimmings on the edges and belts on the upper halves of her sleeves. In instances of freezing conditions such as the coasts of Iceberg, Nora has been known to don an almost identical dress, except black in colour and without cleavage, instead a thick fur hood attached to the back instead. Despite being of a rather average height, Nora’s beauty has been noted by countless people throughout her journeys, some claiming her to be the “fairest of them all”. With lips of blood red and hair as black as ebony, her beauty is at a point where several, low end brokers often proclaim their love for her and swearing they would give her everything they own, which often works out in her convenience however in other moments causing her much frustration, threatening to dismember them if they don’t shut up. Personality Raised in the medieval-like Godspell household, Nora spent her youth under the rigid laws that those who were not of the royal family were expected to fill the role of serving as possessions; living their lives being seen but not heard. However, with the constant encouragement of Florence to rebel against the patriarchal household, Nora used her wit and imagination to change from someone who could not decide for herself into a strong leader and, after several years with the Unmei no Kenshi, into the coy and appallingly manipulative person she is today. Her desire to always benefit from any situation has often led to people dubbing her as a demon rather than her official alias of a Saint, to the extent even Soren advised Araseph from trusting “people like her” too much. Having spent time in the underground black-market and gaining a solid understanding on how valuable information is, Nora largely uses her traits to rope potential sources of information into serving only her, often for free (A “''token''” of their love). This has led to (unfortunately), despite her much larger interest in materialistic objects over human interactions, low end information brokers constantly pestering her and professing their love to her, wholeheartedly swearing they would lay down their lives just to please her. Her natural beauty, alongside her impressive record of achievement often allows Nora to get what she pleases from susceptible individuals, leading her to muse to herself that on some occasions, the world really is her oyster. Fascinatingly, although she is met with numerous people who are madly in love with her, Nora’s affection and loyalty lies largely with Florence, spending parts of her day reminiscing her youth with the Godspell. Her affection is at such a point that, at Florence’s request Nora temporarily abandoned QuadDracoras and journeyed around Earthland for three years to become an accomplished medical practitioner. It is for this reason Nora claims she is such an accomplished doctor, and similarly for this reason she is so irritable to individuals who come up to her requesting her medical services, disguising it as an annoyance nobody fears the former dark guild anymore when it reality it is because she only wants to tend to Florence. Regardless, despite her awful bedside manner and often lack of compensation, Nora always treats her patients, darkly laughing at the idea of abandoning those that need medicine. Though her loyalty isn’t necessarily only with Florence for it also lies with QuadDracoras. Always seeking the best course of action for her guild, Nora’s new role as a Guild Master has allowed her to drastically improve the state of the guild, from changing its status to a Light Guild to installing vinyl flooring over the dirty, mossy cobble floor to improve hygiene. Extraordinarily well informed about the general human anatomy and to an extent the physiology of other organisms, Nora’s intelligence is often a core component on deciding a method of attack. An understanding of her general importance alongside her ability to heal people has led to Nora, despite her rather violent and bloody history, seeking a particularly pacifistic lifestyle, avoiding combat or personal injury when possible. She is not hesitant to use individuals she has no connections with as meat shields, and has no qualms with using their lives to improve the chances of another’s surgery when necessary. Perhaps her most notable trait though, above her apathetic tendencies, her manipulative nature and even her incredibly loyalty, is how vain she truly is. When placed in particularly dangerous situations she is extraordinarily clam, almost exuding a sense that she doesn’t care about her current predicament if she looks presentable. It is said that while others spend their mornings training or doing tasks from the day before, Nora spends the first half of the day getting ready and making sure her appearance is impeccable. Evident from her attire she pursues the concept of “Fashion over Function” although when her appearance does get tarnished she only expresses a tone of mild discontent, simply frowning and doing nothing more when she realized her favorite necklace had broken. Synopsis *'The Tale of Team Moon Drop' *'Fairy Tail: Black Glass' Side Story *''White Skull vs Blood Rain'' *''Destruction of the Dragon Lair'' Equipment Chino-Ame- Translating into “'Blood Rain'”, the Chino-Ame is a katana belonging to the powerful group of unbreakable blades; the 10 Unmei no Ken. Belonging of an unknown forge from an unknown era, the blade sports a unique design. The same length as an ordinary samurai sword except for a slender, extraordinarily curved blade with a blood red crystal set in it. The hilt is a black leather and bears a gold pommel. The edge of the blade juts outwards to allow the user to cut their thumb on the blade if they so desire; to activate its ability. As its title suggests, the Chino-Ame is a blade that “''feeds''” off blood. Normally an ordinary yet oddly shaped blade, the sword gets stronger the more blood and magic it is given- from either the user or their victims. As more blood and magic is given to the blade, the sharper it gets to the extent it can be titled one of the sharpest blades in existence, once swung at its peak being able to cut through anything- from compacted substances like diamond to unique materials such as elemental magic. Peculiarly, the sword itself appears to be sentient, Nora describing the Chino-Ame as a “''pale, nude woman in a pool of blood''” that often berates and mocks her for not choosing a more bloody lifestyle. When fed with large amounts of blood and magic, the Chino-Ame’s sentience appears more noticeable to those around it, visibly emitting a bloodthirsty aura and almost controlling Nora’s sword movements itself. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Physician: Originally learning about the human body and ways to treat it in an effort to support her friend Florence Godspell, Nora is now recognized nationally and in some instances internationally as an accomplished physician, having earned the coveted title of "Doctor" in four different countries. Her knowledge is at such a level that during the war her contribution saved over 7000 lives, leading people to dub her as both a Saint and a Master Healer. Her fantastic ability to save lives, and the ability to instantly diagnose conditions within humans and most animals has led to (much to her annoyance) the Sevenist past time of making phrases ending in "-ine" followed by "Go see Valentine", for example; *''"Is your dad flatline? Go see Valentine"'' *''"Water's too alkaline? Go see Valentine"'' *''"Have a sick Equine? Go see Valentine"'' Nevertheless, despite the general nature of the jokes surrounding Nora, she is easily recognized as the best doctor and physician in Seven, to the extent many couples often make the journey to go see her to deliver their baby. This in turn has led to the unprecedented situation of QuadDracoras, a dark guild feared by the common man prior to the war; turning into a common check-up facility/guild. Highly skilled in diagnoses, Nora is also skilled in treating patients, choosing to rely more on herbs and plants as opposed to common surgical procedures although this may stem from the fact such a form of treatment takes much less time. When the situation does call for it, Nora is able to almost effortlessly operate on people and in most instances save lives. Her ability to operate is at such an extreme level she is actually able to bring people back from the brink of death and remove all scarring on their bodies. Prior to her duties of a Guild Master of QuadDracoras Nora heavily investigated the idea of using magic to help improve the success rates of surgery. Her initial experiments included using Fire Magic as a faster way to sterilize equipment and Wind Magic as a method to keep out any unwanted pathogens, leading to the possibility of performing surgery in outdoor environments. Later and current methods of her personal "Magic Medicine" include applying Arc of Time to conduct several procedures at once, getting assistants to use Slowing Magic to slow down the human body and even selectively using Lightning Magic Lacrima to stimulate the nervous system. Master Swordsmanship: Raised within the Godspell family, an entire household illustrious for their sword play, Nora has in turn been honed into an extremely powerful blade lord, even at a young age being at such a masterful level the Unmei no Kenshi personally approached her for recruitment. Her style of swordsmanship comprises the Godspell swordsmanship, an understanding of the Chino-Ame’s strengths and several traits she has picked up from both allies and foes alike. Specialising in using one sword during combat with the Chino-Ame, Nora has been known to be able to easily slice through countless defences and materials with ease. Her style of swordsmanship consists of rapid, elegant slashes and pierces; a constant, flexible mix of offensive and defensive strikes and movements from unpredictable angles. Perhaps the most unique trait of her swordsmanship, one that is very rarely seen in Seven, is Nora’s ambidexterity. Usually right handed, during fights she is able to swap hands and just as easily swap back to throw off the rhythm of a majority of her opponents. Additionally, the ability to easily swap the angles of her strikes opens Nora up to a wider range of possible techniques. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power:A trait commonly observed in those that played a key role within the Light Burst War that ended in X795 is that a comparison of their magical power from before the war to after yields an interesting result; almost all observed individuals have up to triple their former magical abilities. Nora herself stands as no exception, her achievements being a direct result of this incredible new found power. Possessing an immense quantity of magic within her body is the only way Nora was able to reach new found heights with Arc of Time and experiment with Magic Medicine. Although her magical power is kept restrained within herself at almost all times at risk of the consequences, a simple exertion of her magic is more than enough to shatter common Jutsu Shiki Barriers apart and to choke lesser opponents whereas a slight release can crack the stone walls of QuadDracoras’ guild. She has an incredibly detailed level of skill and control over her magical power, having curbed her magical potential in order to be able to live within society once again. A concentrated blast of magic from her hand can crush bones, create craters in the ground and if calm and focused enough she is also able to conjure up walls of eternano that can physically block people and projectiles. The presence of her magic, when radiated at full power, can be picked up by most mages on the far coasts of the country who often mistake the reading of magic to indicate she is within their immediate vicinity. Due to this, despite the exhaustive nature of her Requip and the particularly draining effects of Arc of Time, Nora is able to not only repeatedly cast several spells but is also able to last a particularly long amount of time in battles. As a user of Arc of Time, and an individual well versed in medical and magical procedures; Nora has activated Second Origin onto herself. This stands in stark contrast to other powerful mages native to Seven who choose to have the ability of Blaze, a high risk high reward option. As per the nature of Second Origin, she is able to access a hidden container of magical power within her body, effectively boosting her already incredible capabilities to further heights. She is able to cast a multitude of spells of both her magics in an instant, and is able to, with her incredible magical power, able to touch upon the limits of Arc of Time even if it is only a little bit. Arc of Time Arc of Time (時のアーク Toki no Āku) Requip: Wandering Surgeon Requip: Wandering Surgeon (換装: 放浪の外科医 Kansō: Hourou no Gekai) Trivia *Her "O" Blood Type further serves the idea of Nora being a living emergency room, allowing her to donate to most people regardless of their blood types. *Nora would never have been created without the idea of Parius *The surname of Valentine was provided by Highestbounty123 Category:QuadDracoras Category:The Unmei no Kenshi Category:Female